


I am commander of my own life

by MMA_shadowhunter16



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 16 and pregnant - Freeform, Angst, Commander Lexa, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Fine Stud Raven, Girl Penis Lexa, Girl Penis Raven, PTSD, gp Raven, gp lexa, intersex Raven, intersex lexa, lexa and Raven are sisters, lexa is in the military
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMA_shadowhunter16/pseuds/MMA_shadowhunter16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa comes back from being deployed in Irak. She is in her home town, she swore she would never come back. Now she's back and her life is being turned inside out and upside down. She never thought she would be so happy and so sad in so little time</p><p>This is my first fic so pleas don't judge on the summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing me

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know where I made mistakes in from the Netherlands so sorry for the mistakes

Hello I'm Commander Lexa Woods of navy seal team 3 and this is my story over how great and how bad my life was...... So here we go

 

You just came back from your fifth tour it was to Irak, you've seen things you wish you hadn't but you can't forget it the look on the face of that little boy that you needed to shoot because his mom gave him a grenade and was walking in the direction of your team. You saw the blood coming out at the side of his head it was a clean shot whit your baby (the sniper you got for your birthday from your general). You saw the angst on his face it was horrible, from that moment on you swore you never would have kids. But your team and you came out whiteout a scratch.

So here you walking in the town you swore you'd never would come back to, there were fireworks because the county fair was over, but al you could think about while you heard the firework were the shooting guns in Irak. Before you know it you hear your name being yelled in your right ear you look to the side and see Clarke the girl you were and still are in love whit, she is holding a little boy whit the same hear color as you and the same green eyes but you don't think about it further. "Lexa your back, your here I haven't seen you in 5 years" 'yeah but you still look beautiful 'you think. "Hello Clarke it's good to see you to. You look just the same, who is that little guy?" Clarke looks like she seen a ghost. "Uhm......this is Aden my son he's 4." 'A son of 4? how much did you miss while you were gone? did she get over me this fast? did she do it because she was hurting?' these are the things you think but don't say. You can't blame her you were the one who broke up whit her not the other way around.

 

"Lexa could we talk tomorrow, I have something to tell you."


	2. Son of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa find somethings out and you learn about her past a little  
> This chapter is Longer as requested but longer ones are on the way promise

Lexa could we talk tomorrow, I have something to tell you."  
"Yeah no problem ,here is my phone number let me know the time and place and I'll be there"

[ the next day]  
I've been tossing and turning in my bed the hole night 'what is it that Clarke wants to talk to me about?'. I still don't know but I know that it keeps me awake the hole night it's getting in my nerves.

 

I get out of bed around 5 am for my morning run. I put on my navy t-shirt, my Nike running shorts and my Nike air max's. I put in my earphones and play the album best of Florida Georgia line (for the record I'm a country girl I'm from Texas). I'm heading in the direction of my foster sister Raven house. Me and Raven have been in the system since we both have been 6 when we met we hit it of immediately. We have both been adopted by the same parents when we were 10, our dad has been killed in line of duty he was just as me a seal,we were then 13. And our mom died in a car accident it was late and slippery on the road a truck that suddenly was on her lain hit her whit full speed when we were 15 and almost 16. we could take care of ourselves. When we turned 16 I joined the army to pay for Ravens school, she had a side job for groceries and the money mom and dad left us we used for rent an Ravens college. I haven't seen Raven since Christmas 2 years ago at my house on the military base. When I arrive at Ravens house it's still dark inside but that is isn't weird because it's 5:32 am so I turn around and begin on my run home.

 

When I arrive home I get in to a hot shower to get rid of the sweat, after that I make breakfast eggs whit pancakes and bacon whit a hot cup of coffee. Around 7:30 I get a text from Clarke 

Clarke: Hey lex it's me Clarke. I wanted to ask if you could come to the ark around 1:00 pm let me know if you can make it.

Lexa: Hello Clarke I can make it, I see you then.  
Lexa

[12:54 pm location the ark]  
When I sit down at a table by the window Clarke isn't here but I already expected that she is always a couple minutes late and I always early. I order a large coffee black with two sugars. 

When Clarke arrives it's 1:03 pm, she spots me immediately and sits on the opposite side of me. She orders a chocolate latte. It's so weird seeing her again but also so right.  
"How have you been lex? it's so long since I've seen you." "I'm alright. And your right it's been a long time. But how are you?" Clarke gets a sad look on her face and looks down. "I'm okay just a lot in my life happened. But I wanted to talk to you about Aden" Aden what's whit Aden that I need to know I don't understand "uhhmm.... Okay"  
" lex please let me talk and don't interrupt me" "okay Clarke"   
"So here goes nothing... When you left I was pregnant with Aden I never cheated on you I promise. Aden is yours and I know you probably want nothing to do whit him and I understand, but he's been asking about you and I told him you were away to save the world from bad guys to keep him safe, and since I told him that he adores you even if he doesn't know who you are. I just hope you would at least meat him and that you know who he is, and I just wanted to let you know who he is." Wow I have a son with Clarke holly shit!!!!! I'm intersex that means I have male genitalia but the doctor always told me my sperm count was to low to have kids I'm totally shocked right now.  
"What? I have a son and you didn't tel me, you knew how to reach me. I would never abandon you and Aden if I knew. I love you Clarke I missed you pregnancy, the birth of my own son, his first word, his first step, his first smile, his first day of school. How? how could you do this?"   
"Lexa I never meant to hurt you, but I didn't know if you even would have him. I thought you would say I needed a abortion and I could never do that I was so scared you would reject him and, me but now I hear you talk I feel so guilty I didn't want to take that away from you I'm so so so sorry Lexa" I understand her reasons I would be scared to but I just can't believe it. I missed 4 years of my own son my own blood and flesh. "When can I meet him? I want to be their for him to let him know I didn't abandon him that I love him." "When ever you want just let it sink in and text me okay I know he would love to meat you but I need to talk to him to okay?" "Okay if that is what you want I'll let you know I just want to meat him."

[2:47 pm Ravens house]  
I just stood in front of her house crying like I never did. She opens the door to go on a walk with her dog, I just stood there frozen she came running to me and giving me the hardest hug I ever got. "Lexie your back when did you come home? why are you crying?" My little sis ( I'm just 3 months older than her) I missed her so much. I just hold her close and sobbing like crazy. "I'm a parent Rae I got a son whit Clarke his name is Aden I just found out today"  
"Okay come in and tell me everything, but on your own time okay. You are staying here tonight whit me and O" al I could say was "Okay Rae I missed you" "I missed you to sis I missed you to"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know my mistakes and what you thought 
> 
> X Kai


	3. Meeting the other parent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Aden time
> 
> Sorry for the long wait  
> Let me know what you think
> 
> Kai x

"Okay come in and tell me everything, but on your own time okay. You are staying here tonight with me and O". All I could say was "Okay Rae I missed you" "I missed you to sis I missed you to".

_____________________  
Flashback 

I was 12 when I met Clarke. Raven and I were at the mall to buy a gift for our moms birthday. When we saw her. She stood there hair in a ponytail looking beautiful. I was in so in thought about her that I walked right in to her. "Sorry I wasn't looking" I said. "No problem I'm not hurt." I was thinking what I could say when Raven said "we could treat you on a ice cream if you want, see it like an apology" "okay I'm in for that." From that day on we were always together. That's how I met the love of my life.

_________________________

Present

So I told them everything, they just stared at me with pity in their eyes. I couldn't take it so I went for a smoke. Raven walked up to me and said "So I'm an aunt" "yes you are Rea." 

After spending the night at raven's house I texted Clarke to ask how her talk with Aden went.

Lexa: hey Clarke I was wondering if you told Aden yet? And when I can meet him?

Clarke: hello Lexa I talked to Aden and he really wants to meet you. I was thinking about meeting at the zoo,he loves that place. So if you will we can meet there tomorrow.

Lexa: okay I will meet you there. What were you thinking about the time?

Clarke: that's great. Around 12:30isch 

Lexa: okay I will see you then 

I couldn't wait to meet my son, but I needed a shower and a good night sleep first. Even if I can't sleep because of the nerves I need to rest.

The next day: at the zoo  
\--------------  
I was waiting in front of the entrance for Clarke and Aden to arrive. And I can honestly say for the third time in my life I was really nervous, the first time was my first date with Clarke and the second time was my first tour to Iraq.

I can see them buying their tickets to get in and I get more nervous by the second. When they spot me they walk right at me and I feel like I'm suffocating in the nerves. What if he doesn't like me, or if he hates me because I wasn't there for them.

When they stand right in front of me I see Aden shying away behind Clarke's leg. "Come on baby don't be shy." Clarke says "Hello Aden I'm Lexa." I say as sweet as possible so I don't scare him. "Hello I'm Aden" he says quite.

First we go to the tigers my favorite animal. "Ohhh riger I like the rigers they are my favoriteste anmal." Aden says in his own language it's so cute. (did I now say cute I never say cute) "It's my favorite animal to." "wealy?" He asks "yes it is"

When we had seen half of the zoo we went to get something to eat. "Aden what would you like?" I asked him. "Uhh fies with a burger pweas." "Nothing to drink?" "No thank you." He reminds me of myself at a younger age I think to my self. "Clarke what would you like?" "The same as Aden please. Here" she gives me money to pay the food but I refuse. "No Clarke I'll pay. You and Aden go find us a seat deal?" "Okay if you're sure" I nod and she and Aden go find a seat for us.

I went to sit by them when we got our food. It was nice to eat as a family "How do you like the food Aden?" "It's weally good" we eat the rest of our food while Aden talks about all the animals he likes

When it was 6:00 pm they went parted ways "It was so good to meet you Aden." "Me to daddy."Daddy? Why does he call me daddy? "Why do you call Lexa dad Aden?" Clarke asked "because everyone got a daddy and a mommy, Eva gots a daddy and mommy to but they are both girls but she calls one daddy." He explained. "Okay If you want me to call daddy you can, I don't mind."

"I will see you soon Aden." "Okay daddy love you." "I love you to." I said and got in my car on my way to home

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought 
> 
> Until next time I hope 
> 
> X kai


End file.
